Missing You
by donnaughty
Summary: Rasa rindu ini begitu menyiksa. Slash boyXboy. DraRy.


Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

**Warning : SLASH boys love, OOC, Modified Canon.**

Mine Words : Fic ini adalah side story dari Heart milik ka Sun-T. Inspired by I'm Already There from Westlife. Setting waktu terjadi saat Draco dan Harry tidak bertemu satu sama lain selama 6 bulan terakhir di masa penugasan Harry di Prancis (Heart chapter 7)

.

#

.

**MISSING YOU**

Perapian di hadapan Draco Malfoy tiba-tiba berderik. Konsentrasinya untuk mengerjakan tugasnya pun buyar. Dihampirinya perapian yang berada di ruang kerjanya itu.

"Draco, apa kau disana?" Tanya seseorang dari arah perapian itu.

Suara seorang pemuda yang muncul dari perapian itu membuatnya tercekat. Suara pemuda yang begitu dirindukannya. Dengan segera, didekatinya perapian itu.

"Ya, aku disini, _Love_," jawab Draco saat berhasil mencapai perapian itu.

Perapian yang sedang tidak digunakan itu kini memancarkan cahaya. Bara tumpukan kayu yang kini terlihat terbakar, membentuk wajah seorang pemuda dengan kacamata bulat, menandakan bahwa pemuda itu memang kekasihnya, Harry Potter.

"Apa kau sibuk?" tanya pemuda di seberang sana.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah sibuk kalau untukmu, Harry," jawab Draco dengan nada menggoda.

Draco melihat senyum tipis muncul di wajah pemuda itu.

"Apa kabar kau disana, _Dear_?" tanya Draco ketika Harry hanya memandanginya saja. Sudah lima bulan sejak mereka terakhir bertemu. Dan selama lima bulan itu, mereka hanya berkomunikasi lewat surat saja akibat kesibukan mereka yang menumpuk.

"Aku baik-baik saja, mungkin," jawab Harry, ragu.

Draco mengernyit mendengar jawaban Harry. "Mungkin?" tanya Draco memastikan pendengarannya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Harry, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Hanya membuat laporan bulanan. Bagaimana denganmu?" jawab Draco, mencoba mengikuti arah pembicaraan Harry. Dia tahu dia tidak akan mungkin untuk memaksa Harry untuk memberitahunya mengapa tiba-tiba pemuda dengan rambut berantakan itu berkomunikasi dengannya melalui jaringan _floo._

"Sama sepertimu. Tapi ada sedikit masalah. Dan di saat aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi, tiba-tiba.." Harry tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, alih-alih terdiam.

"Harry? Kenapa kau hanya diam? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Draco saat pemuda yang sedang berkomunikasi dengannya itu tidak juga melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Draco. Beberapa hari ini aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Sepertinya aku ingin menyerah saja dan langsung kembali ke Inggris," jawab Harry dengan nada frustasi.

Draco terkejut mendengar pernyataan Harry. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya.

'_Ternyata rindunya padaku sama besar seperti rinduku padanya,_' batin Draco.

"Shh. Kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu. Kau sendiri kan yang memutuskan untuk ke Prancis dan menjadi Auror seperti keinginan ayahmu? Kau harus ingat itu. Jadikan hal itu sebagai penyemangatmu." Draco mencoba untuk menyemangati kekasihnya yang sedang putus asa itu.

"Aku tahu itu. Waktu pertama aku menerima pekerjaan di Prancis ini, aku pikir tidak akan lebih dari 2 tahun. Tapi nyatanya, ini sudah lebih dari 2 tahun dan aku masih belum tahu kapan akan selesai," balas Harry, bertambah frustasi.

"Tapi kau tahu kan kalau kau tidak bisa berhenti tiba-tiba? Sebentar lagi kau pasti akan kembali ke Inggris, ke sisiku. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah sedikit bersabar, _Love_," yakin Draco lagi. Ingin rasanya Draco memeluk kekasihnya itu, membelai rambut hitamnya yang selalu berantakan, membelai pipinya yang dihiasi rona merah, dan mengecup bibirnya yang lembut. Draco pun ingin Harry segera kembali, tapi Departemen tempat Harry bertugas belum juga memberi ijin Harry untuk kembali.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, _Love_," ujar Harry dengan suara serak, mencoba menahan dadanya yang seakan-akan segera meledak bila dia tidak segera bertemu kekasih berambut pirangnya itu.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?" tanya Draco.

"Aku ingin ada sisimu, memelukmu," jawab Harry.

"Kau tahu, _Dear_? Sebenarnya aku selalu ada di sisimu," kata Draco tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu, Draco?" tanya Harry tidak mengerti.

"Ya. Aku selalu ada di sisimu. Lihatlah di sekelilingmu. Matahari yang selalu menghangatkanmu. Bayangan yang selalu menemanimu. Hembusan angin yang menyapa wajahmu. Itu semua adalah aku," jawab Draco. Senyuman lembut kembali muncul di wajahnya.

"Aku ingin memelukmu, Draco. Menghabiskan malam yang dingin ini dengan hangatnya pelukan dan sentuhanmu. Andai saja aku bisa melakukan semua itu," desah Harry.

"Pejamkan matamu, _Dear_, dan aku akan ada di sisimu. Aku ada di setiap detak jantungmu. Aku ada di sinar bulan yang selalu menyinari malammu. Aku adalah bisikan yang menemanimu di kesunyian malam. Kau lihat kan? Aku selalu ada di dekatmu. Dan aku akan selalu ada di setiap mimpimu, mengingatkanmu bahwa aku akan selalu menunggu dan mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hidup hatiku." Draco mencoba meyakinkan Harry.

"Aku mencintaimu, Draco," ucap Harry akhirnya. Draco bisa melihat senyuman kembali muncul di wajah manis kekasihnya itu, juga helaan nafas lega saat mendengar kata-katanya.

"Aku tahu itu, _Love_. Sekarang kau beristirahatlah. Aku yakin kita akan segera bersama lagi. _I love you, my emerald-eyed Prince_," jawab Draco.

Bara di hadapan pemuda berambut pirang itu pun akhirnya meredup, memisahkan kembali dirinya dan kekasih hatinya. Namun Draco yakin, dia dan Harry akan segera bersatu kembali, menikmati cinta yang mereka rasakan tanpa ada jarak yang memisahkan.

.

#

.

-Tiga minggu kemudian-

"Draco, ada surat untukmu," sapa Astoria yang baru memasuki ruangan kerjanya kemudian menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna putih.

"Surat?" tanya Draco, mengernyitkan keningnya dan menerima surat yang disodorkan gadis itu untuknya.

"Harry!" bisik Draco, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Astoria.

"Surat dari Harry?" Tanya gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang yang terurai dengan indah itu saat melihat Draco tersenyum.

"_Yes_," jawab Draco singkat dan mulai membaca surat itu.

_._

_Draco!_

_Mr. Shacklebolt baru saja mengabarkanku kalau aku bisa meninggalkan Prancis seminggu lagi! Masa tugasku di sini akan selesai! Aku senang sekali! Akhirnya aku bisa bersamamu lagi! Tak sabar rasanya menunggu minggu depan!_

_Love you,_

_HP_

.

Senyum lebar muncul di wajah pemuda tampan berambut pirang itu.

"Ada kabar gembira?" tanya Astoria saat melihat pemuda di hadapannya kembali tersenyum, bahkan lebih lebar saat pertama tadi.

"Ya. Akhirnya Harry akan pulang seminggu lagi!" jawab Draco penuh semangat sambil meraih pena bulunya dan mulai menulis surat balasan untuk kekasihnya.

"Akhirnya! Aku turut senang, Draco!" balas Astoria, tidak kalah bersemangat.

"Terima kasih, Asto. Aku akan menulis surat balasan untuknya," jawab Draco, tersenyum saat gadis itu meninggalkannya sendiri di ruangannya.

_._

_Love,_

_Aku sangat bahagia saat membaca suratmu. Sudah kubilang kan, yang kau butuhkan hanya sedikit lagi kesabaran, dan kita pasti akan bersatu lagi! Aku pun tak sabar untuk segera memelukmu lagi, Harry._

_Always love you,_

_DM_

.

Senyum lembut kali ini yang muncul di wajah Draco.

"Aku harus segera mengikatnya, agar aku tidak perlu merasa gelisah seperti ini jika aku berjauhan dengannya," tekad Draco.

- THE LOVE –

D/N

Lalalalalala.. Maaf atas kegombalan Draco, maklum lagi menghibur kekasih hati yang sedang diserang malarindu..

Makasih buat kakaQ yg cantik nan sableng, ka Sun-T, atas ijinnya memperbolehkan diriku membuat sekelumit kisah tentang kegombalan Draco dari fic "_Heart_"-mu.. Juga buat OrdinaryKyuu atas editan dan koreksiannya..

I dedicate this fic for ma besties, Trio Harimo, NeAn en NePo.. Kangen menggila bersama kalian!

Please kindly leave your review.. Bubye..

-DTK-


End file.
